Fairytale of Bon Temps
by Emmetje
Summary: Elysa hasn't seen Eric in nearly nine months and tries to go on with her life. But on Christmas Eve everything goes wrong and she finds herself facing him. He wants to come back in her life, but does she want that? Eric/oc Sookie/Alcide Jason/Jessica
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone!**

**I had promised I would make an Elysa and Eric one shot, didn't I?**

**It has become a two shot. The other part I still have to finish but here's the first already.**

**It has nothing to do with the main story so don't get too excited.**

**I don't own True Blood or it's characters. I do own Elysa and the storyline.**

**Please let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>Fairytale of Bon Temps<p>

Two Shot

* * *

><p>CRASH! "Jason! Get your bloody ass over here!" A handsome blond-haired man walked slightly ashamed into the kitchen and faced a slightly older gorgeous woman who also had blonde hair. she was standing with her arms over each other and she looked quite angry. "For once, Jason Stackhouse. For once! Can't you just decorate a bloody Christmas tree WITHOUT breaking almost every single bauble?"<p>

"Sorry, sis."

"What did we miss?" asked another blonde haired woman when she joined them into the kitchen. Like the man she had a slightly tan and like both of them, she also had brown eyes. she was carrying a box made of cardboard with products she had bought in the mall. Behind her was standing another man. He had dark brown hair and also had a tan. He was also carrying a cardboard box.

This was the Stackhouse family. The oldest woman in the kitchen was Elysa, after her came Jason and as last there was Sookie. With her new boyfriend, Alcide Herveaux.

"Jason broke the baubles."

"Again?" asked Sookie slightly pissed off. "Jason, that is the God may know how many time this day. We already bought new baubles, twice! And that is just this week. Let's not forget about all the other times in the previous years…"

"Yeah, yeah," said Jason who tried to wave it off. "I know. And I'm sorry. I really am. They just drop out of my hands as soon as I…"

"We know!" said Elysa and Sookie at the same time, in the same pissed off way. "We bloody hell know!"

Jason scratched uncomfortable the back of his neck. "So this probably would be a bad time to tell you two that I invited Jessica for Christmas…"

This time it wasn't just Elysa and Sookie who started yelling at him but Alcide too. "You what?"

Jessica Hamby was a Vampire, a young one, and had recently been promoted as Jason's girlfriend after her break-up with his best friend, Hoyt Fortenberry, that had lasted for almost two and a half years. She was also the progeny of Sookie's ex-boyfriend, Bill Compton, who also had been a friend from Elysa but neither of them had longer contact with him. Alcide, who was a werewolf, had a strong disliking for Vampires and didn't like her around for that reason either.

"She is my girlfriend."

"She hates me," said Elysa.

"And me," pointed Sookie out.

"And she loathes me and that feeling is equal," finished Alcide.

"But it's Christmas," started Jason. "The time to forgive and forget and just get along with each other and do what is best…"

"Might be so but you don't see Elysa inviting Eric, now do you?" asked Sookie.

Elysa flinched when her little sister mentioned the name Eric. Eric Northman was her ex and also a Vampire and not just any. He was the Vampire Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana, the area they lived in, and the owner of the club Fangtasia in Shreveport. He also was the father of Elysa's daughter, who was just two weeks old. He was however unaware of that.

"Sookie," said Alcide. He had seen Elysa flinch.

Sookie quickly looked at her sister and gasped. "Oh God! I'm sorry, El."

"It's alright, Sook," said Elysa, who smiled sadly. "Just an old wound that might never fully heal."

Sookie turned to Jason again. "And that's another very good reason to resend Jessica's invitation. No doubt that she will recognize things of Eric in Lydia. I mean, she is her mother's image only then with Eric's blue eyes."

Jason opened his mouth but then closed it and started to frown. "Good point." He looked at his older sister. "I'll try to tell her, okay? Make up some excuse. Maybe tell a little of the truth that you three really didn't like the fact. Hope she will understand."

"Thanks, J," said Elysa. "I'm going to check on Lydia."

She walked out of the kitchen and as soon as she was out of ears reach, Sookie looked at Jason. "Try to make sure Jessica doesn't glamour you in a try to find out why we really don't want her here. If she does find out the truth, I wouldn't be very surprised if Eric suddenly shows up at the door. Or worse." She narrowed her eyes. "His Majesty Bill Compton."

"Don't worry, Sook," said Jason. "I'll be fine. And Jess has never tried to glamour me before. Why would she start now?"

After that he also left the kitchen and Sookie turned her attention to Alcide. "I can be worried about her, can't I?"

Alcide put an arm around her shoulders. "Of course you can. She's your sister and she's going through a difficult period."

Sookie rested her head against his shoulder. "It's just not fair. She really loved him and damn as hell, he really loved her."

"They probably still do."

"And one man, one bloody man, ruined that for them." Sookie signed. "I hope someone kills the guy and fast too because it'll end this disaster." Alcide kissed her forehead. "He's making her life a living hell. First by taking me and making everyone think I was dead, then he tried to kill her, after that he tried to kill Eric…"

"Sookie, it's okay. Those times are over for now. And one way or another, they'll end back together," said Alcide. "I hope. And you're back now and that cheers her up a little. And you know she is crazy about Lydia and that she loves her with all of her heart."

Sookie smiled slightly, even though it was with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, she makes her world happy now. She's our little miracle."

"Not just ours. She just is a bloody miracle."

Sookie laughed. "I guess she is. But that doesn't make her less loved." Then she frowned. "But we still don't know what we're going to do now. I mean, Jason still broke the baubles. Again."

"It's Christmas Eve so I doubt a lot of stores are still open. Not to mention that most of them don't have a lot of baubles any more."

Sookie signed. "This is going to be some Christmas."

Meanwhile, Elysa was upstairs and in the nursery room. She was sitting on a chair with her legs pulled up and she was holding the sleeping Lydia in her arms. She was still very small because she was so young. Tears were rolling over her mother's cheeks and a great pain was shown in her eyes.

About nine months ago she had returned from the Fairy World where, apparently, she had been in for a whole year. When she had gotten back, she had found out that Bill had become the Vampire King of Louisiana and she and Eric had stepped into a relationship, which she had ended a month later.

During that month he had lost all his memories and she had protected him from witches and after they had defeated them, she had saved him and Bill from being toasted by the spirit of the witch that they had defeated before. And after that everything had gone wrong.

Her stalker had shown up, had tried to kidnap her and he had nearly killed Eric with the message that he would kill everyone who ever got in a relationship with her. And he would have succeeded if Sookie hadn't showed up out of nowhere and had distracted him. They had been able to escape and it had been after that that she had broken up with Eric. She had loved him so much, she still did, and the idea of losing him and putting his life at stake for a selfish reason as just being with him… It had been something she hadn't been able to live with. So she had ended their relationship.

Sookie had been back from the dead, everyone had thought for years that she had died in a car accident, and that had been something that had made her go on. And not a month later she had found out that she had been pregnant, which had been a huge shock. She still didn't know how it happened because technically it was impossible for Vampires to get children or to impregnate women.

But here she was, holding the very proof that a Vampire and a mortal were able to have a baby. Well, she wasn't exactly mortal but part fairy. None less it should have been impossible.

"I love you, Lydia," Elysa whispered while crying softly. "And I love your daddy too." Lydia was too young to answer but sucked her pink pacifier happily while sleeping and laying in her mother's arms.

She didn't know how Eric was dealing with the break-up. Maybe he had already moved on, she wouldn't be surprised. With his progeny, Pam, she still had contact every now and then but she never asked how he was or how he was dealing with the break-up. Pam never had brought it up either.

Elysa closed her eyes and forced all the thoughts of Eric and Pam out of her head. "How about we go on a shopping trip, honey? You and I and our family still need some new baubles because your uncle Jason let them fall again." she kissed her daughter's head. "And this time we will buy some that are unbreakable."

* * *

><p>Elysa was sitting in a small café in a mall in Shreveport and was drinking some tea. Lydia was laying in her arms and was looking curious at her mother. She was wearing a pink with white outfit and her pink pacifier was laying on the table in front of them.<p>

"Oh!" A woman who walked past her saw Lydia and let out a excited sign. "She's gorgeous. And so small. How old is she?"

Elysa couldn't help but smile slightly proud. "Two weeks."

The woman sat down beside her. "Oh, aren't you the cutest?" Lydia looked now curious at the strange and unknown woman. "You're your mother's image." The woman looked now suddenly doubtful at her. "She's yours, right?" Elysa nodded. "Thank heavens. A view weeks back I said the same thing to another woman with a baby. Turned out not to be hers but a friend of hers."

"Awkward."

The woman laughed. "Yeah, you can say that. I didn't know how fast I had to get away from her because she looked pretty pissed off." Elysa giggled slightly. "Oh, I forget my manners. I'm Amelia Broadway."

Elysa shook her hand. "Elysa Stackhouse. And this is Lydia."

"Nice meeting you, Elysa. I really have to say it again, she really is gorgeous."

"A good looking father."

Amelia giggled and gave her a wink. "I think she doesn't only have a good looking father. Being already this gorgeous on such a young age requires a good looking mom and dad."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Oh, it was a compliment. So nothing 'I guess'. And she really does look a lot like you. And she has the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen."

"She inherited them from her father."

"Oh, blue eyed good looking father. Lucky you." Elysa's eyes saddened. "Oh dear. Not together anymore?"

"I broke up with him. It was before I knew I was pregnant. He doesn't know he's the father of a beautiful baby girl."

"I'm pretty good at reading people and your face just screams that you regret both breaking up with him and not telling him he has a daughter."

"I do. I just…" She signed. "I just had my reasons to get him out of my life and if he finds out that he actually has a daughter, with me…"

"Let me guess, he will want to come back into your life."

Elysa signed softly. "Probably." Then she looked at Amelia. "So you're not from around here, are you?"

"That obvious?"

"Your accent is slightly different then the people around here have. But I do think you're from Louisiana."

"I'm from New Orleans."

"Really?" asked Elysa with a small sparkle in her eyes. "I loved that city. It just had a certain charm that made it hard to not love it."

"You've been there?"

"I travelled around the states for a bit. I've seen the most gorgeous and the ugliest cities. New Orleans was defiantly on my list of gorgeous cities."

"What city was on your ugliest list?"

"Phoenix, defiantly Phoenix. Didn't like Houston that much either."

"Any plans for Christmas then?"

"You mean travelling some more?" Amelia nodded. "Nah, that time is over. During my travelling time I hadn't exactly had much contact with my family. I had to pay a high price for that. So I'm not going anywhere for a while. Especially not now I've Lydia." Elysa smiled loving down on her little daughter, who was still laying satisfied in her arms. "I'm just going to celebrate it with my friends and with my family. What about you?"

"I'm leaving in a couple of hours. I'm going to visit my family in New Orleans and I'll probably stay there until after New Year."

"Car?"

"No, thanks God. Plane. I hate long drives. But what are you doing here so late on Christmas Eve and with your sweet two weeks old daughter?"

"My sweet little brother accidently destroyed the baubles when he tried to decorate the Christmas tree. And I just needed to get out of the house with my baby girl. We still need to get a view last things and then we will be off."

"Clumsy much."

Elysa laughed. "You've no idea."

Amelia smiled at her. "You know, there is something different about you, Elysa. Something I just can't put my finger on. But I like it."

"Thanks, Amelia."

"You're welcome." Amelia smiled brightly. "But I've got to go. I'm going to visit my girlfriend before I leave to catch my plane."

"Girlfriend, huh? If it goes wrong and you two break-up, I think I know some girls you would probably like."

"Boys, girls. I don't care. As long as they're smoking hot and know how to have a good time. Now, my girlfriend works together with someone who is as hot as hell. The most gorgeous man you'll probably ever meet. Unfortunately, he's off-limits for me."

"Gay?"

Amelia burst out in laughter. "Heaven's no. He's as straight as you can get. Not that other men don't find themselves attracted to him."

"Girlfriend then?"

"No, hung up about his ex. Such a pity. But she was worth it, or so I heard. And she had good reasons to break-up with him. But that doesn't make it less hard."

Elysa looked down on Lydia. "Yeah, I know precisely how that feels."

"Maybe you can get his mind of his ex. You look like a match for him and you know exactly what he's going through. You should give it a try."

"I don't think I'm ready to move on but I will keep it in mind."

Amelia stood up. "You do that. And I'll remind you of it."

Elysa gave her a sceptic smile. "Will you now?"

"Oh yes, sugar cake. I know how I can find you so no problemo."

Elysa gave a small laugh. It was the first time in ages she actually enjoyed herself a little. "How about I just give you my number and address so we can keep in contact?"

"Sounds even better." They quickly exchanged data. "Now, we keep in touch and next time I see you I'll have something with me for that gorgeous daughter of yours."

"You don't need to."

"Oh, don't even try. I love buying baby clothes."

Elysa smiled again. "Have a good trip, Amelia. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Elysa. And if you ever need to get out for a change –" She was already walking away while waving. "– or if you consider dating that smoking hot guy, try Fangtasia. You can't miss the guy I mean." Elysa froze when she heard her speak out that name. "Bye." Amelia waved one more time and after that she was gone.

Elysa breathed out and closed her eyes. Fangtasia. Smoking hot guy. Girlfriend who worked with him. Hung up about his ex, who dumped him to protect him. "Sounds way to familiar," breathed Elysa out in a whisper. She looked up and waved at her waitress. "Bill please."

* * *

><p>Elysa put Lydia into her maxi cosy, which was fasted on the passenger seat, before she walked towards the back of the car and opened the trunk. She had bought a little more then she originally thought and she would come home with more then she had set out to get.<p>

She put the plastic bags with all her new stuff in the trunk and concentrated on the pram that she had now to collapse and put into the trunk as well. Expanding it was a piece of cake, collapsing it was a whole different story. She didn't have exactly much experience with it yet so she just tried a view things.

She groaned while putting force on it in a try to get it to collapse but it didn't work. She tried once more but again it didn't work. And again and…

"You need help with that –" She froze as soon as she heard that voice. "– _Elysa_?"

She closed her eyes while pressing back the tears. Why him? Why now? She slowly stood up normally and pushed her hair out of her eyes before turning around and facing him. "No, I'm fine. But thanks for asking, _Eric_."

He was standing behind her, looking as hot as he always did. His blue eyes were drilling themselves into her brown ones and his blonde hair looked slightly windswept. He was wearing his regular black jeans and black shirt and for a change, not a leather jacket. And it looked like he hadn't shaved in a while.

When he took a step towards her, she automatically took a step back. "It didn't look like you were doing fine."

"Really, I was doing fine." She turned around to just go on with trying to get the pram to work with her but she was very aware that he was watching her every movement.

"I didn't know you had a kid."

Elysa swallowed and whispered, fully knowing that he was able to hear her: "There's a lot you don't know."

"How old is she?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

"It kills the cat."

"Elysa." She looked around when he said her name in that demanding way of his. He was angry. "Answer the damn question."

She gave him a stubborn look. "No. Because it's none of your damn business." She turned her back towards him again. "And I'm doing fine and I don't want to see you so just go away and do whatever you came here to do."

"I came here to talk to you." Elysa closed her eyes again and took a deep breath, knowing very well what he meant with that. She had been right about who Amelia had meant and who she had been dating. A cold hand took hold of her wrist. "I can hear your heartbeat increasing," he whispered in her ear. "And I can sense your nervosity."

Elysa breathed out. "Go away, Eric. And let me go."

Another hand took hold of her upper-arm and she felt his breath stroking her ear. "Never."

She pulled herself out of his grasp and turned around to face him. "Nine months. It has been nine months. I had expected you to have moved on by now."

He stared deep down on her and deep down in her eyes. "You think that low of me?"

"I know how you were – are. You nearly started hissing like a cat at the word 'relationship' when I first met you. How did you think I would think about you, knowing that fully well?"

"A little better, to be honest. But maybe I deserve the way you think about me. I haven't exactly been the most loyal and nice person in the word to you in the past."

"Glad you admit that yourself. Do you mind taking a step back?" When he didn't she gave him an annoyed look. "I need to make sure that this thing collapse so I can put it in my trunk and I can't do that when you're invading my personal space, now can I?" She blinked and the next moment she was holding the pram collapsed and well in her hands.

"There you go."

"Thanks." Elysa turned slowly around and put the pram in the trunk before closing it.

"How old is she?" he asked again. She didn't answer and tried to walk past him and towards the driver's seat but found herself being pressed against the trunk the next moment and imprisoned between the car and his body. "How old?" he demanded.

The tears she had fought so hard back appeared in her eyes. "You already know the answer. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't answer the questions where you already know the answer from?"

She found herself even pressed more back against the car. "I want to hear it, coming out of your mouth."

She closed her eyes again and two tears rolled over her cheeks. "Two weeks," she finally whispered. "She is two weeks old."

His hands grabbed her upper arms, this time not in a pleasant way. And when she opened her eyes she saw the anger in his. "How could you do that to me?" he hissed. "Especially after you asked ME if you would found ME cheating the next week?"

Tears were rolling over her cheeks now but she felt herself getting angry too. She tried to push him away from her but he was too strong. "Let go of me!" His grip only tightened. "Eric, let bloody hell go of me! We're over! It doesn't matter anymore!"

"It does to me!" he snapped. "Yeah, nine bloody months and I still can't go on! I still can't forget you! I'm still feeling heartbroken because you dumped me!"

"It was for the best! For your own safety!"

"I'm a Vampire, Elysa! I can take very well care of myself!"

More tears were rolling over her cheeks. "He almost succeeded in killing you once and I wasn't going to risk that again."

"It was not your call to make!"

"It bloody hell was!" She was crying because of anger and sadness now. "He is my stalker and he is after me and that makes it bloody hell my call to make! And I did what I thought was best!"

"Breaking my heart?"

"I rather see you heartbroken because of me then dead because of me!" At that moment Lydia started to cry. Probably because of the yelling. She pushed him away and quickly walked towards the passenger door and opened it. She took her in her arms and softly placed her over her shoulder. "Shh, it's alright, sweetie. I'm here. It's alright. Don't cry." It didn't take long before she stopped crying again. When she had calmed down she put her back in her maxi cosy and turned around to face Eric. "I don't want to have this conversation, alright? I did what I thought was right and I did it because I loved you."

He snorted. "Love? I'm seriously starting to wander if you ever loved me."

Elysa's eyes narrowed. "You think I cheated on you."

"Of course I think…"

"She is yours." The words had left her mouth without a second doubt and shock washed clearly over his face.

"That's not possible…"

"I don't know how it is possible but I know that a month after I broke up with you I found out that I was pregnant for almost two months. And in that period you were the only one, I repeat the ONLY ONE, who I had sex with." Tears were still rolling over her cheeks. "And if you don't believe that, look at her eyes. Everyone says she is an exact copy of me. But every time I look at her, I'm reminded of you." He still stared at her in disbelief. "She has your eyes."

They just stared at each other for a moment and after a while he finally moved towards her. She looked away when he was standing right in front of her and glanced into the car towards Lydia. She bit on her lips while the tears kept coming.

She waited for a response but there didn't came any so she kept waiting there with her eyes closed and softly crying and biting on her lips.

And then she got a response. Two cold hands embraced her wet cheeks and two cold lips claimed hers, once more.

She knew it was wrong and she knew that it would end in a disaster but none less she grabbed hold of his shirt and kissed him back. She still wanted him. She still needed him. She still loved him. And she still couldn't resist the feelings that he kept giving her over and over. Like she was safe, like nothing else mattered.

One hand left her cheek so he could put his arm around her waist and his other hand disappeared into her hair and by doing so he pressed her closer against him and deepened the kiss. In the end it was her who had to break free from the kiss to get some air.

She stared at him. "That was wrong," she whispered. "We shouldn't have done that."

He pressed his lips against hers again and kissed her once more. And she kissed him back, again because she could not not kiss him back. And even though she hated the fact sometimes that he made her feel like this, she was also glad that he did. It was part of the reason why she loved him so much and why she needed him so badly in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>For everyone who lives in Phoenix and Houston, DON'T TAKE THAT ABOUT THE CITIES PERSONAL!<strong>

**I've never been to your cities before so I can't really tell you how the cities look like and if I like them or not.**

**I just needed two cities and those two were the first ones that popped in my mind. **

**I haven't read the Sookie Stackhouse Novels so I have no idea how Amelia is in those stories but I wanted to put her in this one because she sounded to me like an amazing character. **

**Please review and somewhere this week I should publish the other part. That will probably have a little bit of Christmas and New Year in one.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Emmetje**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone!**

**I had promised, hadn't I?**

**I've got to warn you guys, however.**

**I just finished it and it's 21.44 here with me in Holland.**

**I was bothered by a small writer's block. So I'm not completely happy with the end. **

**Let me know what you think about it.**

**I also have ideas for more one shots about Eric and Elysa and even with Lydia in them****.**

**If you want them, let me know. A whole story about them will probably not come. But you never know.**

**Anyway, have fun reading it.**

**AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR! TALK TO YOU GUYS AGAIN IN 2012!**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

><p>Fairytale of Bon Temps<p>

Two Shot

* * *

><p>Elysa woke up in the middle of the night. Her thoughts were clouded and it took a while before she realised where she was, what had happened and why she had woken up.<p>

She slowly turned around and glanced beside her. The place beside her in bed was empty and the blanket on that side was pushed back. She went with a hand through her messy bed hair before pushing the blanket of her body and stepping out of bed.

She was wearing a purple pair of pyjama pants with small white diamond figures on it and a long, wide white shirt with a bottomed neckline that you could make as deep as you liked and it had three quarter sleeves.

Elysa went again with a hand through her hair and walked out of her bedroom and towards the nursery room. She would always wake up around that time because Lydia always needed breastfeeding around that time. It was quite normal for her to start crying and wake her up but this time she had woken up all by herself. And she didn't hear her little baby girl crying.

She stopped when she walked into the doorway from the nursery room. A small smile formed itself on her lips and she leaned against the doorframe while she watched the scene in front of her. It warmed her heart and it let her worries disappear for a moment.

There was another person in the room and that person was holding Lydia in his arms. It was a man who was only wearing a pair of dark jeans and nothing else. When he laid her down in the crib again, she finally walked into the nursery and put an arm around the waist of the man who was standing at Lydia's crib. "Scared?"

Eric put an arm around her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "A little. I still have to get used to it."

"I think for someone who has found out just a couple of hours ago that he has a daughter from two weeks old, you're dealing with it quite well."

He glanced at Lydia, who was awake and eyeing them with the greatest interest. "She's just so small."

Elysa smiled. "Don't worry. You won't break up her that easily."

He rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I know. You said that before. I just don't trust myself completely around her."

"Being a little careful around her is never a wrong thing, Eric. Not only for you but for me and everyone else too. She is still very fragile."

"I wish I could have been there," he suddenly whispered. "When you got her."

Elysa laughed slightly. "Believe me, you can be happy you didn't see me when I was giving birth to her. I wasn't exactly the sweetest person in the world. Sookie, Jason and Alcide said I was a total bitch and I nearly broke Jason's fingers during labour."

"Yeah, I did sense you were in great pain. But it never once crossed my mind that you were giving birth."

Elysa laughed. "How could that have crossed your mind when you didn't even know I was pregnant? But let me tell you this, nothing hurts as much as giving birth. So next time you can do it."

Eric started to laugh while holding her closer against him. He had made it very clear to her that he wanted to be there for her and for Lydia and that he would do everything to make sure they both staid safe. And he had actually begged her not to cut him out of her life again. She hadn't been able to refuse. "Let's hope I can ease your pain if there ever comes a next time."

"And how would you do that?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet but I've time to try and do figure it out."

Elysa giggled and rested her head against his chest. "How are you going to tell Pam that you've become a father?"

"That's another thing I still haven't figured out."

"Seems like you're going to have to do a lot of thinking during Christmas."

"Apparently. Have you thought about how you're going to tell Sookie and Jason that we're back together?"

"There's nothing to think about. I'm just going to tell them. They will probably be happy. Maybe Jason will be a little pissed because he had resent Jessica's invitation for nothing but anyway…"

"Hold on a minute. Jessica as in Jessica Hamby? As in Bill's progeny?" asked Eric, who raised an eyebrow. Elysa nodded. "Jason and Jessica are…"

"Don't ask," interrupted the woman in his arms. "Believe me, you don't want to know the story behind it."

Lydia made an end to their little moment by starting to cry and Elysa smiled when she felt Eric flinch slightly. "You'll get used to it. And she is just hungry. She always is around this time of the night."

"I heard her cry before. I just wanted to make her stop and make her go back to sleep before she woke you up." He looked down at her. "She didn't wake you, did she?"

Elysa smiled again and kissed him on his lips. "No, I got used to getting up to feed her around this time of the night." She let go of him and picked Lydia up out of her crib. "You hungry, little darling? Yes, you're. You're such a big eater, aren't you?" She sat down on the big armchair that was standing in front of one of the windows. Lydia kept protesting in her hunger and crying and Elysa rocked her a little in a try to make her stop. "Shh. Don't be so impatient." She unbuttoned her shirt and placed Lydia close by her breast. The little girl stopped crying immediately and started drinking. "That's better." She glanced at Eric, who was watching the scene without showing any emotion. "Give it time." He looked up and met her eyes. "You'll learn on the way. I'd too. You have no idea how scared I was when I held her in my arms for the first time. I was afraid I would drop her or that I would make a horrible mother. And the thought about having to raise her all by myself was scaring me shitless."

"You're doing a pretty good job."

Elysa smiled and glanced down on Lydia, who was happily drinking and holding her mother's shirt with her small hands. "I always liked kids but having one of your own is scary. Especially when it's such a surprise." She laughed a little uncomfortable while tears appeared in her eyes. "This wasn't planned."

Eric slowly made his way towards her and sat down on the armrest. "I'm glad it did." She glanced up at him and he brushed her cheek with his finger. "If it hadn't then maybe you would have never taken me back." She smiled slightly but a view tears escaped her eyes anyway. It was his turn to look uncomfortable. "Don't do that. It really makes me feel disturbingly human." Elysa laughed when she heard him say those words once again. "That's not funny, Elysa. It really does make me feel disturbingly human."

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Sorry. It's just… That coming out of your mouth, it's just strange. It still is." She looked at Lydia again. "Not that I mind it or anything. I like having you look and act a little more human." Her smile widened slightly when she felt how he pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

They sat there for a while in silence, just watching Lydia drink. And after the little girl had fallen asleep in her mother's arms again, Elysa put her back in her crib and covered her again. She softly rubbed the baby soft cheek from the little girl and smiled lovingly but also a little sad and a little worried.

Eric, of course, sensed her sadness and her concern and walked up to her again. "What's bothering you this time?" he murmured in her ear while circling his arms around her, his hands folding together for her belly that still hadn't gone completely back to the state it had been before she had gotten pregnant. "Tell me."

"What will happen when John finds out?" she whispered with teary eyes. "That I've a daughter? That _**we**_ have a daughter?"

She felt how he signed and she closed her eyes when he laid down his chin on her shoulder. "Don't think about that, love."

"I know I shouldn't. It only worries and upsets me. But I can't help it." A view tears rolled over her cheeks. "If he finds out, I don't only have to fear for my own life but also for Lydia's and…" She was cut off when he turned her around and pressed his lips against hers again.

"Elysa, I'm never going to let I come so far. If he finds out and threatens you and Lydia, then I'll keep hunting him until I've found him and ended him."

"But the laws…"

"Nobody will miss him," interrupted Eric again. "And I'm already waiting for a long time to make sure he dies and stays dead this time too." He embraced her face with his hands. "And you're safe here. No Vampire can come in without being invited and no one who lives here or comes here often is so stupid to invite him in."

She signed and put her arms around him and embraced him tightly. He did the same. "I love you," she whispered. "I still do." Another tear rolled over her cheeks and she closed her eyes again while leaning against his chest. "I never stopped loving you."

Eric smiled. "I know. I still feel the same too." Elysa smiled slightly, realising once again that he still had trouble saying those terrifying three words. "But I've got to say something."

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Really now? And what might that be?"

"You've became an awful lot more emotional."

Elysa gave him an annoyed look. "You watch it or I'll make you sleep on the couch."

"It was just something I noticed. You cry more and for every little small sad thing."

She let go of him and walked out of his arms. "Well, you still have it, you know?"

"I have what?"

"The gift for ruining a very beautiful moment by saying something that makes me angry. Good night, Eric. I hope you sleep well on the couch."

"You're kidding?"

"And keep your voice down or you'll wake Lydia." She heard him grumble slightly while she walked towards her bedroom and found herself the next moment up in the air, being held there by two arms. "Eric Northman, put me down this instant!" She looked angry at him. "You put me down or I'll resent your invitation."

"Maybe I've the gift for ruining our moments but you're so stubborn that you don't hear me out when I do it." She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. To be honest, most of the times I strongly disliked you being so hard and you never showing how you felt about things. You always tried to stay strong for whatever reasons you had and you never broke down for a moment, even if it was just for a moment." She looked down. "You're still part human, Elysa. Mostly human. And humans just feel more strongly then Vampires do and we often make fun of it, I don't deny it. But seeing you sometimes so strong and looking so much like a Vampire while I adored the human part in you, that has bothered me quite a view times."

She glanced into his eyes, once again with a teary look. "Really?"

He smiled. "I never lie to you. Only when I try to keep you out of a really dangerous situation where you try to get yourself in. This isn't one of them."

She embraced his face and kissed him full on the lips. "No couch for you tonight," she whispered between their kisses. "I've got bigger plans with you."

He groaned slightly. "You'll be my death one day."

* * *

><p>Sookie, Jason and Alcide were sitting at the dining table in Elysa's kitchen and were chatting an end away. Sookie was holding Lydia on her lap while Elysa herself was making lunch for her family and her.<p>

She glanced every now and then towards them, knowing very well that she had to tell them and quick too.

"So she wasn't angry at all?"

Jason shook his head. "No, she said she had already expected it a little. As she hadn't exactly been very nice to you three in the past. She does hope she can make it up and that you guys will allow her to come on New Year's Eve."

Sookie raised an eyebrow. "Now you have also invited her for New Year's Eve? Jason, we still have the same problem with…"

"I'm back with Eric."

"What?" Three heads snapped towards Elysa when she blurted those words out. They were gawking at her and the oldest Stackhouse sibling looked a little uncomfortable under their gazes.

"Please, say that again," begged Sookie.

Elysa took a deep breath. "I'm back with Eric."

Alcide raised an eyebrow. "When did that happen?"

"Last night. I bumped into him when I was buying new baubles."

Sookie swallowed. "Does he –"

"– know about Lydia? Yes."

"Also that she is his?"

"He couldn't believe it at first but when he saw her eyes he realised that I had spoken the truth."

"Well," said Sookie. "This is very unexpected."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm still at war with myself, trying to find out if this will end in a good or a bad thing."

"How he is dealing with being a dad?"

Elysa smiled. "It's scaring the hell out of him."

Alcide laughed a little. "Honestly, I can't blame him but I would just love to see that. The great Eric Northman being scared for a little baby girl."

"Alcide," said Sookie a little offended. "Be nice. How would you react if you were a Vampire for already more then a thousand years and you would suddenly find out that you got a two weeks old daughter?"

Alcide frowned. "Probably the same."

Jason looked at his older sister. "Does this mean I can invite Jessica for New Year?"

"Shall we leave that to Eric?" suggested Sookie. "I think it would be a good idea if Elysa talked about it with him and that they would come together with a judgement."

"Sook, honey," said Elysa, who tried to hide the fact that she was almost bursting out in laughter. "You make it sound like she is a criminal that we've to trial."

"Oh. Sorry, Jason."

"That's okay, Sook. So we'll leave it to Mr. big and scary."

"Jason!" said Elysa and she gave him a stern look.

"Sorry, sis. But he does sometimes scare the shit out of me."

"Duh," said Sookie, who rolled her eyes. "He's Eric freaking Northman." Then she frowned. "I'll have to get used to having him around." She looked up at Elysa again. "Does Pam know about her maker becoming a dad?"

"Not yet. And I think that is going to be the hilarious part because she finds children disgusting."

"I'm gonna roll over the ground from laughing if Lydia is going to call her 'auntie Pam' when she is older," chuckled Alcide. Sookie and Elysa both gave him a look which made him laugh rather uncomfortable. "Sorry. It's a were thing. I guess."

"Sure it is," said Sookie. "Just try to be nice. The last thing we want if a werewolf vs. Vampire fight on Christmas."

"I'll behave," said Alcide. Sookie slapped his arm and looked very annoyed. "What? What did I do?"

"As long as he does? Really, Alcide. Are you forgetting that I can read minds?"

Elysa couldn't help but smile. It was hilarious to see how Sookie kept saying that Alcide should behave and be nice while in truth she wasn't exactly sure how she had to act around him herself.

"One of the best Christmases ever," chuckled Jason from his seat while he watched his little sister and Alcide argue with each other. Elysa smiled. Yeah, this really was one of the best Christmases ever. She had a beautiful baby daughter, she had a hilarious but close family and she was back with the man she loved.

Sookie, Elysa and Lydia were outside in the garden. They were sitting in the swing that was moving slowly back and forward and they were watching the stars. It was night. Lydia was well wrapped and was laying in her mother's arms with her eyes half open.

"She has been sleeping for almost the entire day," pointed Sookie out. "How come she is still tired?"

Elysa smiled. "She has been keeping her daddy busy during the night."

"Really? So how is Eric handling it? From what I've seen he's doing a pretty good job."

"He's learning bit by bit. Two nights ago he changed her diaper for the first time. You should have seen his face."

Apparently Sookie could imagine precisely what it looked like because she was laughing her head off. "Oh, poor Eric. I remember Alcide's face when he changed her diaper for the first time. It must have looked a lot like that only then three times worse." The two women laughed for a bit. "They probably heard us, didn't they?"

"Probably," laughed Elysa.

"Is Pam coming tonight too?"

Elysa shook her head. "She wanted to but someone had to keep an eye on Fangtasia and I don't believe they trust Chow completely. So Eric ordered her to stay there and keep an eye on everyone."

"Who would have thought that Lydia could wrap both Eric and Pam around her little finger?"

Elysa laughed a little. "I wonder how that's going to end when she becomes a teenager." They both laughed again.

"Well, we already know Eric is very protective about you and Lydia. Imagine how he will be when she starts to date."

They burst out in laughter again. "I sure hope that next year will be much better then this year."

Elysa nodded. "Yeah, let's hope neither of us will get kidnapped, that we won't get pulled into weird Vampire and Werewolf business, that nobody we care for will get killed and that there will be no break-ups."

"Agreed. Even though I doubt that your stalker isn't going to just leave us alone and I doubt it too that we won't get pulled into weird Vampire mess."

"If we do get pulled into it, I'll blame Eric personally."

Sookie chuckled. "Yeah, no doubt you'll have a very good way of 'punishing' him."

Elysa gave her a small push while saying annoyed: "Sook!"

Sookie started to laugh and Elysa followed quickly. Lydia babbled slightly in protest and her mother gave her a kiss on her head. "Sorry, darling."

Sookie chuckled a little. "Like father, like daughter."

"Yes, so young but it's already clear that she has in personality a lot of her father."

"Speaking of which." Sookie glanced at the house. "I think I'll go inside and check on our men before we find them trying to kill each other."

Elysa smiled at her little sister and watched her walk inside. After that she gave a small sign and glanced towards the sky. It was a very clear night and she could see all the stars.

Someone coughed behind her and she looked around. It was Jessica. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

Jessica sat down and for a while they sat down in silent, just watching the stars above them.

"I won't tell Bill. I swear," blurted Jessica suddenly out. "I won't tell him." Elysa glanced at the redheaded Vampire from out the corners of her eyes. "And not only because I'm dating Jason and Eric threatened to end me himself if I did…" She took a deep breath. "I won't tell him because I hope we can be friends again." Elysa now looked at her. "And I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have judged because I didn't know all the facts…"

"Jess," interrupted Elysa. "It's okay. I don't blame you. Bill is your maker. I would have made the same decision if I had been in your shoes."

"Really?" Jessica looked very relieved and Elysa gave her a smile. "Oh, that's such a relief." Her smile faltered a bit. "Do you think Sookie will forgive me too?"

"Give her time," answered Elysa. "Just give her time."

They fell silent again and only Lydia mumbled something every now and then. The silence made Jessica clearly uncomfortable because she soon started to give signs and she moved restless. "So you are not angry at me anymore?"

Elysa chuckled slightly. "Jess, I've never been angry at you. Maybe a little annoyed that you just gave up on me like that or that you believed Bill without a second doubt, but much of a surprise it never was."

For a moment there was silence again but Jessica really, really disliked it and started to talk again. "I think you make an incredible mother. Lydia is very lucky. She seems very loved."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Lydia has a good mother in you. I'm not so sure about Eric as a dad, though."

Elysa smiled. "You aren't the only one who isn't so sure about it, Jess. But I'm convinced he'll do a great job. He has already shown that he cares for her and in my opinion that's the most important think. That you love and care for each other in a relationship and especially in parenthood."

They both looked up when the door went open and Eric walked out of the house. A smile formed itself on his lips when he saw them sitting and he started to make his way towards them. "Evening, ladies."

"Hey, Eric."

Jessica stood up. "I'll leave you two be."

Elysa raised an eyebrow and turned towards Eric after the redheaded Vampire had disappeared into the house again. "Alright, start talking. What did you do to her?"

Eric sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Did you threaten her?"

Eric smiled and shook his head. "Why is it that every time someone goes away when I join, you think I threatened them?"

Elysa raised an eyebrow. "How many reasons do you want?"

Eric's arm tightened slightly around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Elysa, shut up. It's New Year's Eve." She opened her mouth but he cut her off by claiming her mouth and kissing her deeply. Elysa smiled slightly while placing one hand against his cheek and deepening the kiss.

Lydia protested after her parents didn't pay attention to her for a while and both chuckling, they let each other go and looked down on her. "I think she graves for attention." She rubbed Eric's cheek while giving him a loving smile. "Like her father."

He opened his mouth to protest but this time it was her who cut him off by kissing him. This time Lydia started to protest sooner and she did it buy pulling hard on her father's finger. "Alright, maybe you were right. She does grave a little for attention. But she doesn't have that from me."

Elysa didn't argue but just laid down her head against his shoulder and leaned against him. The arm around her shoulders pulled her even closer and held her there in a tight grip while he laid down the hand of his other hand over hers so he held Lydia too.

"I think Lydia is lucky," said Elysa softly.

"Why?"

"Because she had you as her father."

He frowned a little. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Maybe you still have to learn how to be one but you care for her and you protect her and you try very hard too really by there for her and for me. That makes her lucky because you try harder then some other fathers."

Eric smiled and placed a kiss on the side of her face. "Thank you."

They sat for a long time so outside, only breaking away from each other when Eric took Lydia over from her and bringing her inside to bed because she had fallen asleep. He returned after that again and they sat for a while together again on the swing.

Elysa had almost fallen asleep in his arms when the door was thrown open and when Sookie and Alcide; Jessica and Jason; Sam, Luna and her daughter Emma; Terry, Arlene, Lisa, Coby and Mickey; Andy, Holly and Holly's son. They were all smiling widely and every human adult was holding a glass of champagne.

"It's almost time, you two!" called Sookie with a big smile. Alcide was standing beside her with an arm around her shoulders. "Come here!"

Elysa shook her head and staid where she was. She was tired and very comfortable in the arms of the man she was leaning against. Eric had however other plans and lifted her up in his arms and carried her towards them so they could join them.

When the pointer of the clock touched the twelve, fireworks started to explode all around them in the air and the cheers of the people gathered in front of Elysa's house was heard, followed by the good New Year's kisses from the couples.

Elysa turned towards Eric and put her arms with a big smile around his neck. "Happy New Year, Eric."

He smiled. "Happy New Year, Elysa. Let's hope this one will be better then the last."

"I've no doubt it will." They closed the space between them and kissed passionate. A new year meant new chances. Not only for them but for everyone around them.

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! LET IS BE BLESSED AND HEALTHY! LOT'S OF LOVE AND KISSES FROM EMMETJE!<strong>


End file.
